1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a steer-by-wire steering device of a kind, in which steering is accomplished by means of steering wheel that is not mechanically coupled with a steering axle for wheel turning purpose.
2. Description of Related Art
In this type of the steer-by-wire steering device, the arrangement has been suggested in which by moving a shaft member having a spline in an axial direction, transmission of a power in a power transmitting mechanism is switched (see the patent document 1 listed below). In the case of a splined engagement mechanism according to this patent document 1, the power is selectively connected or disconnected by moving the shaft member of a type, having an outer peripheral surface formed with male spline teeth, in an axial direction relative to a tubular member of a type, having an inner peripheral surface formed with female spline teeth, to thereby engage or disengage the male spline teeth with the female spline teeth.
Also, although in the splined engagement a phase matching is required at the time when the male spline teeth are engaged with the female spline teeth, the use of a tapered element as a phase guide element at an end portion of each of the spline teeth and grooves has been suggested as a means for facilitating such splined engagement (see the patent document 2 listed below).